


A Phoenix in the Fire

by malecismyheartandsoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I also listened to skinny love on repeat but thats besides the point, I cried while writing this, I really am, M/M, Major Character Injury, Temporary Death, because theyre husbands, boyfriends are cute, but theyre not boyfriends, fluffy at the start, i recommend a big cuppa to help with this one, if youre still reading these i hope you enjoy because ive been writing this for three weeks, im sorry, it hurts less if i tell you everything ends up fine, lol tags are honestly just spoilers, ok bye please enjoy, unless im just bad at tagging, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecismyheartandsoul/pseuds/malecismyheartandsoul
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular demon attack, they were supposed to be able to handle it, so why was Magnus lying limp in Alec's arms, barely breathing?-[Post season finale]orThe gang goes on a mission, but everything becomes too much and our magical bby Magnus saves the day (what a surprise).





	A Phoenix in the Fire

Alec Lightwood loved his job; he really did; being the Head of the New York Institute had been his dream job for as long as he could remember. But there were times when he really, really hated his job. One of those times was when he was required to remain at the Institute until the late hours of the night, cutting off his time with his wonderfully magical boyfriend. 

He could hear the clock in his office ticking away, almost mocking him as he counted down the minutes before he could finish his paperwork and head back to the loft, to his home. 

You would think that since Valentine had died, their problems would have subsided, but the genocidal maniac had never really been the only problem of the Clave. The shadow world would have to carry on after his death, and it almost seemed as if the demonic activity of New York had increased since his decease. 

It was because of this that Alec was stuck in his office at 11:31 pm; sifting through paperwork and trying to finish reports to send back to the Inquisitor. He had already sent a text to Magnus to say that he would be home late, to which he had received a very dramatic picture of the warlock pouting in disappointment. 

Magnus had been in his study, having just finished with his last client of the day, a man from Romania with a particularly nasty (and definitely not natural) rash on his back. He was leaning back in his chair, his makeup slightly smudged and his hair a tiny bit less spiky than usual and he looked absolutely adorable. It was very distracting, having to finish his work whilst knowing that he had a man like Magnus waiting for him at home. Alec wasn’t even ashamed to admit that he had taken a break to simply stare at the heart-warming picture. 

It was almost midnight when a portal opened in the middle of his office, and Magnus strode into the room, as graceful as always. His makeup was no longer smudged and his hair was back to its usual height, paired with a silk lavender shirt and black leather pants that were almost sinfully tight. 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec asked, though there was a smile tugging at his face as he took in his boyfriend, a wave of relief flowing through him at the mere sight of him. 

“Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see you,” Magnus said sweetly, strolling over to the couch. “Do continue with your work, just knowing that you’re in the room is enough.”

Alec felt his heart swell at the words, watching as the warlock stretched out across the seat, his feet hanging slight over the edge, laying his head on the arm and closing his eyes, his ringed hands folded and resting on his chest. He didn’t say a word, because he didn’t need to. The silence was calming, peaceful. He finally felt like he could actually focus, knowing that once he was done, Magnus would still be right there. 

They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds in the room being the crackling of the fire and the shifting of Alec’s papers, occasionally interrupted by Magnus moving around on the couch, or letting out a deep breath. 

After Alec had completed his seventh report of the night, he took a break just to take in the man lying before him. The slowly dying fire cast a warm orange glow on his already golden skin, and Alec thought that he could stare all day long if he wanted to.

Magnus was asleep, judging by the way his chest was rising and falling, and Alec wondered just how tired his boyfriend was. How much magic had he used that day? He couldn’t have used that much, or he wouldn’t have been able to make the portal. But he had said that he would be swamped with work, having already gotten up in the early morning to start on a potion for a very demanding client. Alec had protested, trying to pull his boyfriend closer, but Magnus had insisted that he needed to finish it. 

Had he overworked himself again without telling Alec? Or was Alec simply overthinking again?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at his door, someone shoving the door open so hard that it woke Magnus up. He jumped up from his position on the couch, in a movement so fast that it definitely should not have been so graceful. Alec was about to tell the person off, but he didn’t even get the chance before a golden head was dashing into the room.

“Alec! Izzy located a hoard of demons downtown, we’ve got to leave now if we want to get them,” Jace said in a hurry, already fully geared and ready to go. 

Alec sighed and nodded, rising from his seat just as Magnus made his way over to the door.

“Magnus, are you sure you’re-“

“Alexander, I’m not just going to sit around here while you go out to battle with a group of demons, especially when we both know that it would go much faster if I were there. Now come on, we’ve got to leave now,” he said pointedly, not even leaving any room for discussion before he strode out of the room. 

Alec followed, letting Jace lead them to the op centre, where Izzy and Clary were already waiting. Isabelle showed Magnus the location on the map, and he created a portal in the nearest possible area to where the demons were situated. 

They sprinted through it, following Izzy with their weapons drawn as they looked out for any sign of the demons. She walked with clear intent on her face, almost as if she already knew exactly where to go. 

“Over here!” she shouted, her whip sliding down her wrist and through her fingertips. 

At first, Alec didn’t see anything, the darkness of the night doing well to conceal any shadows. But then he tilted his head up and saw it, a bulging mass of dark, ugly demons. Their snarling sneers were set apart with sharp teeth and long tongues. Their skin was leathery and black, gleaming with something that looked an awful lot like slime. They were piling on top of each other, like ants attached to a discarded piece of meat. 

The group immediately sprang into action, attacking demon after demon. They knew that they needed to act fast if they wanted to decrease the number of demons before the fight really started. 

Alec shot arrows wherever he could see, aiming them straight through eyes sockets, and into the hearts of the slimy creatures. His vision was obscured by the hazy street lights and the dark night sky, the blackness of their skin blending into the shadows, but his runes helped with that problem. 

Beside him, Magnus was a whirring storm, a raging, burning, pulsing flame of heated power; a hurricane amongst a sea of ordinarily shallow waves, slashing and turning and sending molten-hot balls of magic at any demon who dared to come near him. 

Alec was dumbstruck, trying and failing to take his eyes off of the warlock, whom he found breathtakingly beautiful, the blue flames emitting from his hands slowly turning into red and orange flames, a clear sign of his anger. Alec tried, really tried, to keep his eyes off of Magnus, but it was so incredibly hard when all he could think about was how devastatingly and deadly beautiful he was. 

He almost received a claw to the heart simply for being too entranced by Magnus’s magic, but Magnus blasted the demon straight to hell before he could touch his Alexander, yelling out curses and telling him to pay more attention.

“Alec! Watch it!” Jace screamed out in warning, his own hands caught up in a battle against three demons as he swung at them with his seraph blades. 

It was like a dance, a theatrical performance, watching his loved ones fighting. He hadn’t gotten to do this much since he’d taken on the position of Head of the Institute, and he almost missed it. 

He almost missed the sounds of Isabelle’s whip slashing through demons and Jace’s quick movement as he cut off heads, and though it wasn’t as familiar, the sight of Clary’s hair whipping past him, so fast that he couldn’t even tell what was hair and what was blood.

They were all covered in blood, smeared across their faces and clothes. Only Magnus managed to stay completely put together, but that wasn’t really a surprise to Alec. 

Alec surveyed his friends, watching for when any of them weren’t prepared and needed his arrows. His shot at three demons, watching as the arrows splintered through them all in one movement, and they burst into flames. 

He tried to keep track of the amount of demons surrounding them, but it almost seemed as if the numbers were increasing, like they were coming out of some sort of dispenser. Demons were crawling up behind him, teeth at the ready, and he shot arrow after arrow at them, even using his bow to knock some of their heads off. 

He kept one eye on the others as he fought off the group of demons around him. He watched as Izzy sliced through two demons, splitting their bodies’ right down the middle. She was so focused on the two in front of her that she failed to notice the demon behind her, and Alec stopped his own fight for a split second just to shoot the demon down. 

It was that split second of turning his back to the demon in front of him that gave the demons around him time to strike at him, claws outstretched. He fought them off, but because he had been in his shooting-stance, he got knocked to the ground. They crawled over him, warm and sticky and heavy, and ready to tear straight through him. 

He cried out, attempting to throw them off of him, but the demon’s grasp was so tight that there was no use. He turned his head, searching for some kind of defence against the demons, now that his bow was gone and he couldn’t reach his seraph blade. 

He didn’t have to search for very long though, because not even a moment later, the weight was gone, exploding through a ball of red and orange fire, turning into nothing but dust and sparks. He lifted his head quickly, mouth already open to shout thanks to Magnus, but when he looked up; the breath got caught in his lungs and welled up in his throat. 

“Magnus!” he cried out.  
But it was too late, the damage was done. Because Magnus was staring right at him, a trickle of blood dripping down the corner of his mouth and a demon claw sticking through his chest. Alec scrambled for his bow and fired as fast as he could at the demon currently impaling Magnus. The demon exploded into nothingness, but it didn’t matter, because Magnus was sinking to his knees, butchered and bleeding. 

“Magnus! Magnus!” he yelled the name like a prayer on his tongue as he ran to Magnus.  
He was aware that the demons were still surrounding them, and that their mass had in no way subsided; but he didn’t care, because all that mattered was getting to Magnus and making sure that the love of his life wasn’t about to be ripped away from him. 

He sank to his knees beside him, and cried out helplessly as Magnus dropped limply into his arms, blood still dripping out of his mouth. 

“No, no, no, Mags, you’re okay, you’re okay,” he whispered, cradling the warlock in his arms. “Come on, this is nothing. This is nothing to you, this is just a simple demon attack; you’re okay.”

He didn’t know if he was trying to convince Magnus, or himself, but the words didn’t really seem to make sense when all he could see was the ichor oozing through Magnus’s wound. The tears were flowing down his face no matter how hard he tried to stop them, no matter how hard he tried to be a worthy leader and come up with a plan to do something, anything, anything but sit and sob. 

But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear anything but Magnus’s shallow breathing, he couldn’t see anything but Magnus’s blood on his hands as he clutched the warlock to his body.

“Alexander, y-you need to get up,” Magnus coughed out, his voice hoarse and broken, nothing like his usual liveliness. 

“No! No, no, no, I’m not getting up, not until you get up with me,” he whispered, trying desperately to stop the blood flowing from Magnus’s chest. 

“Alexander, don’t be difficult. You’ve got more than just me to worry about, come on, get up,” Magnus’s words were a struggle, his eyes drooping as his words slurred.

He knew he had to get up, he knew that he needed to make some sort of plan or take some form of action to help Magnus, but all Alec could manage to do was shake his head, whispering out soft variations of “You’re okay” and “I love you”.

The other three were still battling the demons, the creatures who were trying to take the love of his life away from him. He could hear Izzy’s shouts as she yelled out to him that it would be okay; and Jace’s grunts as he tried to reassure him that everything would be fine. Even Clary was yelling out words of reassurance, though be it through her own wracked sobs. They had all formed a sort of barrier around them, protecting them from the demons whilst Alec tried to help Magnus.

But it didn’t matter, because his boyfriend was slowly fading away in his arms and there was nothing he could do to help him. The demons were slowly closing in on them, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Izzy, Jace and Clary would need his help. 

“Alexander, I lo-“

“No! No! You’re not saying goodbye to me, don’t you dare say anything, because you’re going to be okay! You’re immortal! You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn! You’re not supposed to die like this!”

But it was no use, because Magnus’s pool of blood was slowly growing, spreading out like a painful reminder of how real everything that was happening was.

He gripped the warlock’s hand as hard he could, intertwining their fingers and urging Magnus to take his strength. But Magnus was no longer responding to him, the soft hand limp in his own.

“Tell me what to do, Magnus! Tell me how to help!” he managed to yell out through broken sobs, but the warlock had stopped huffing, had stopped shuffling, and had stopped whispering small encouragements in Alec’s ear. His eyes were still open, but glassy, staring up at Alec as if they couldn’t even see him. 

Alec looked for any sign of life, grabbing his face roughly and searching for movement, for anything that would indicate that the man he loved wasn’t gone, but there was nothing. The glamour had dropped from his face, and there was nothing but empty cat eyes staring back at him. 

He screamed. 

He screamed so loud that all he could see was red, all of the anguish and terror and horror and pain being poured into that one sound as he felt the weight of his boyfriend’s body lying limp in his arms. The tears were boiling hot, rolling down his face and obscuring his vision until the entire world seemed to be nothing but red. 

And then there were screams, other peoples’ screams, and somebody tugging on his arm, and somebody yelling about too many demons. But he didn’t care; he didn’t care even one bit, because there was no reason to, not when the man he had given his heart to was dead in his arms. 

But then the red changed, morphing into orange, and then into white, and then into white and blue until it seemed that the entire city had been lit by a blazing fire, the smell of demon blood and the sounds of demons being banished ringing in his ears as the world around him shook. 

The light momentarily blinded him, and when he regained his eyesight, all of the demons were gone, scorched black spots left on the ground where they once stood. 

He wasn’t holding Magnus anymore, because somewhere in the middle of all the fire, he had been blasted to the other side of the alley. Izzy was on the floor next to him, her hand with a vice-like grip on his shoulder. Jace was a little bit further away from him, rubbing at his eyes and pushing himself up. 

All that he could think was magnusisdeadmagnusisdeadmagnusisdeadmagnusisdeadmagnusisdeadmagnusisdead.

He searched desperately for the body, hoping and praying that whatever had just happened hadn’t taken the last of Magnus that he had left. But Magnus’s body wasn’t there, because he was standing. 

The fire that had consumed the area had apparently been shot straight out of his palms, and though it had subsided, it was still burning, almost as if it couldn’t be put out. 

And Magnus was at the centre of it all, blazing hot and crackling like he owned the deepest depths of hell and the highest levels of heaven, a great entity that nobody should even be able to touch, a phoenix in the middle of a raging fire. 

But then it all stopped, and the entire alley was dark again, the only lights coming from their seraph blades and the glowing of Magnus’s cat eyes as he sunk to his knees with a loud thump. Again. 

Alec ran, he ran so fast that his eyes watered and he nearly tripped over his own feet. But he didn’t care, because Magnus was unconscious on the floor and he needed to get to him and make sure that he hadn’t just imagined the entire scene, that Magnus really was still alive. 

And then he was yelling out words that he couldn’t even register in his own brain, barking out instructions and calling out orders to anyone who would listen. 

Call Catarina, she can fix this. Make a portal, Clary, we need to go now. Dress his wound Jace; we need to stop the bleeding. 

He had no idea how he was still going, because his ears were ringing and his eyes were blurred with fresh tears and the man who wasn’t supposed to even have the ability to leave him, at least not like this, was barely breathing in his arms. 

Clary made the portal, and Alec scrambled to get up, pulling Magnus’s body with him and carrying him through until they both landed in the institute. Catarina was already waiting there, still in blue scrubs and with glamoured skin. Her eyes were alight with fury when she saw the body of her friend, limp and unmoving as if he were already dead.  
Alec sunk to the ground as soon as he stepped foot into the institute, unable to bear the thought of walking around with Magnus half dead in his arms. He barely laid Magnus down before Catarina pounced on him, blue magic flowing from her fingertips and eyes shut tight as she muttered incantations. 

Magnus’s body shook violently with the force of her magic, trembling and shuddering along with the movements of the flames. Alec watched with wide eyes, trying to stop himself from asking questions and disrupting her concentration. 

It felt like days, weeks, months, years, even centuries of watching her try to fix Magnus, to fix the mess he had made by allowing Magnus to come in the first place. 

It wasn’t like he could have stopped him; the warlock was anything but submissive, a raging fire ready to consume anyone who dared to order him around. But he could have done something, could have said something to make the warlock stay and leave them to their own mess. 

But what would have happened without him? Would they have made it? How had he destroyed them all in one move when he was supposed to already have been dead?

Alec decided that all of that was unimportant now, thinking about  
“what if?” and “maybe?” wasn’t going to make sure that Magnus was okay. It would only upset him and distract him even more from helping to ensure that Magnus would be fine. 

“Tell me what I can do.”

-

It had been hours, long, dreadful, terrible hours of waiting and watching and praying to the angel that Magnus would be okay. He had refused to leave Magnus, even when he was urged to get himself checked out, but had ignored his protests and dragged him to the infirmary anyway. 

He didn’t speak, he could barely even move without feeling like his bones were too heavy to lift. Izzy sat him down gently, and wiped away the blood on his hands with a wash cloth and a bucket. She then proceeded to silently wash over his face, the gashes and bruises slowly being revealed beneath the crimson mask.

She removed his shirt and dressed his wounds with bandages, before activating his healing rune and bringing him a clean shirt. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t walk on eggshells around him either.

She was always there, waiting for him to break or crack or cry or do anything other than sit there and occasionally ask questions. 

And he was immensely grateful, he didn’t know what he would have done if he didn’t have her. Jace had helped too, taking over for him and barking out orders to anyone who needed it. He could feel him through the bond, a silent reassurance that he was there if he needed him. 

But all that he could think about was the man laid down on his bed, where Catarina was slowly stitching his skin back together and healing him with blue light. As soon as Izzy allowed him to, he hurried off to get back to Magnus. 

He expected to see more blood and bandages, more blue flames licking at wounds, more shaking and breaking and mending. But when he got back to his room, all that was there was Magnus beneath plain brown sheets and Catarina sitting on the chair next to him. 

“What’s going on? Is he going to be okay?” Alec asked, moving into the room cautiously, as if he could control the answer just by moving slowly.

Catarina raised her head from where she had been resting it on her arm and smiled at him, “He’ll be just fine.”

Alec breathed a heavy sigh of relief, warmth pooling in his stomach and surging through his veins as he took in the best news he could have gotten. 

Catarina moved to get up, gathering her things that she had used to heal Magnus and packing them away. She placed a glass of water on the table, along with a vial of something and tiny jar of herbs. 

“He’ll need water when he wakes up, and lots of rest. When his wound starts to pain, tell him to use the herbs, but if it gets really bad, tell him to drink from the small vial,” she said as she made her way to the door. 

“Thank you, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t to have come,” Alec said, his voice entirely sincere.

“I didn’t do it for you, Shadowhunter,” she said, though not unkindly. “I did it for the man who we both know does far too little for himself and far too much for others.”

Alec nodded, almost cowering beneath her gaze and settling into his signature soldier stance to control his shaking hands. 

“Listen, Alec,” her voice was firm and controlled as she took a step towards him, “That man has stood by me for centuries, and his happiness is very important to me. I cannot accuse you of anything, especially after seeing the way you reacted to his pain today; but I can tell you, if you ever dare to hurt him, or pull another stunt like you did with the Soul Sword, you’ll have me to deal with. And I can tell from past experience that you wouldn’t like that very much. Are we clear?”

Alec nodded again and gulped down his hesitation, drawing himself to his full height, but keeping his expression warm. “I would never, ever, hurt Magnus.”

She held his gaze for a moment, before nodding and leaving the room without another word. 

After he was sure that nobody else would be coming in, he closed the door of his room and locked it, before removing his shoes and climbing into the bed next to Magnus, slipping beneath the cotton covers.

He didn’t even attempt to sleep, knowing that there would be no use. Instead, he turned on his side so that he could stare at Magnus. His shirt was gone, discarded in a bloody pile on the floor. Alec decided that he would get up later to clean it before Magnus could see the ruined silk and have a funeral for it. 

He smiled at the idea, taking the warlock’s hand in his own as he wondered what he would have said about Alec’s plain sheets. He hadn’t slept in Alec’s room before, because they both preferred the warmth of Magnus’s loft, and would portal back to the loft after a long day. 

Magnus’s breaths were constant, a peaceful rhythm like music to Alec’s ears as he watched the rise and fall of his chest. He didn’t know what time it was, though he guessed somewhere between dawn and sunrise. 

He settled his nose into the space between Magnus’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and burnt sugar that came along with him. Catarina had cleaned him so that he was no longer stained with blood and ichor and dirt. The wound on his stomach was now nearly non-existent, save for a tiny swollen, pink line. 

Alec pulled the cover over Magnus’s chest, hiding the scar beneath the brown material. He settled their joined hands over the cover, resting it right above Magnus’s heart and closing his eyes as he felt Magnus’s heartbeat. 

He waited and waited; for what, he wasn’t sure. He waited for someone to barge in and report some kind of dangerous crisis that needed his help, he waited for Magnus to jump up and start screaming and coughing up blood, he waited for the world around him to collapse and fall, anything that would break the peaceful moment he was in. 

But it never came. What did come, however, was Magnus slowly stirring beneath him, just as the early morning rays started crawling through the spaces between the curtains. 

Alec jumped up immediately, searching Magnus’s face for any kind of movement, “Magnus?”

Magnus opened his mouth, but only a small croak came out, and Alec reached over to hand him the glass of water. He guided Magnus’s head towards the glass and helped him to sip it. 

The warlock slid up in his arms, resting slightly against the headboard so that he was sitting up. 

“Ale-Alexander,” he huffed out, heaving slightly. 

“You’re okay, Magnus. You’re going to be just fine,” Alec said softly, running his hand through Magnus’s hair. 

Magnus nodded, though there was still a grimace on his face. He didn’t say anything for a while after that, leaning against Alec as he rubbed his back and occasionally taking a sip of water. 

Alec spoke first, “It was a demon attack; one of them got you right in the chest. We called Catarina and she healed you, she said to drink the herbs if you’re in pain, and to drink from the vial if the pain’s worse.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, nodding against Alec’s arm. Alec hesitated before his next few words, but he knew he had to ask.

“We almost didn’t make it out, but then you uh, you did this thing. I-It was like you lit the whole place on fire, and then they were all gone and you were on the floor.”

His voice was full of wonder, a testament to the pure vision of power that Magnus had been. It was quiet for a moment, like Magnus was thinking about what to say. 

“I heard you scream,” Magnus’s voice was soft and hoarse, a sharp contrast to his usual silky smooth.

“What?”

“You asked me to take your strength, and I tried to take it, but everything was slipping away, and I couldn’t tell if I was still there or not,” he mumbled and stumbled slightly over the words, but they were lying so close to each other that Alec could make everything out with perfect clarity.

“But then you screamed and it was like I could hear everything clearly again, and then I was just so angry that they tried to take me away from you that the rage took over, and I wasn’t even in control of the magic anymore,” he stated simply, as if it had been the easiest thing in the world. 

Alec was dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open as his looked down at the man in his arms. Magnus wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes drooping downwards tiredly. 

“That um, that’s, wow-“ Alec couldn’t get his words out, his throat dry and eyes wet as he realized what the wonderful man beneath him had done. 

Upon hearing his surprise, Magnus look up at him with tired eyes and smiled, “Oh Alexander, my dear Alexander.” 

He raised his arm slowly to cup Alec’s face, running his ring-less thumb across his cheekbone. 

“I would burn the whole world down if it meant coming back to you.”

Alec gasped quietly at his words, surging forward and kissing him, gently, as if he might break him if he kissed him too hard. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the institute, or that they were both still slightly icky from the fight, because all he could feel was Magnus’s skin beneath his fingers and Magnus’s lips against his own. 

He pulled away when it was over, only leaving a sliver of space between them and stared straight into Magnus’s eyes, “I can’t promise the same to you, but, I can swear to try my damned best to destroy whoever and whatever tries to take me from you.”

Magnus nodded, his eyes watering slightly before his rested his head on Alec’s chest. 

They didn’t say anything after that, not until the sky had long since turned from pink, to bright orange, to its regular blue. They didn’t need words in order to understand each other. They just needed small kisses and soft breaths and warm arms wrapped around broad chests beneath slightly scratchy bed sheets. 

Alec’s smile was too wide for his face to hold, his heart heavy in his chest and Magnus’s body held tightly against his. He didn’t ever want to leave; he didn’t ever want Magnus to leave. He just wanted the two of them to stay in their warm, safe bubble for the rest of eternity. And though that wasn’t exactly possible, he would gladly take what he could get for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS  
> I'm sorry if I hurt you with this one, I wasn't trying to (okay, I low key was). I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your thoughts down below. Also, this isn't beta-read so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> (it's my second fanfiction wow yayy whoop whoop progress)  
> OH BY THE WAY I'M IMAAN AND HERE'S A LINK TO MY TUMBLR WHERE YOU CAN SEND ME REQUESTS! please do, I like requests. xx  
> https://mxlecismyheartandsoul.tumblr.com/


End file.
